metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Who's gonna help me?
So, upon looking through the Wikitroid.....Wow. This needs a tad bit of work. Some articles need to be created, and some need updates. I'm a HUGE metroid fan, and I really like this site. I've been playing since prime 1, and have fusion, zero mission, all prime games, and super metroid on the VC for the Wii. So, here's what I'm asking.... Who here is willing to help me, and the people who also agree to help, in fixing up the wikitroid, by adding articles, and editing pages, frequently? Also, I'm talking on the lines of a HUGE revamp.GreenAiden555 21:43, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :I'm on Wikitroid a lot and have been revising lots of articles. I'll help.--Richard 22:09, 4 September 2007 (UTC) In the advent of Prime 3, I have been on quite frequently and I agree that Wikitroid needs work. (STILL no page on Elysia? COME ON PEOPLE!) I can't gaurantee consistant help on my part, But I will do what I can, when I can. Sarting with, you guessed it, Elysia. Jack-026 21:46, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Mmmkay...I fibbed a little. I'm starting with SkyTown. Jack-026 23:14, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Some pages done. Ones that I can remember that are made are Leviathan and Elysia. It's just bare bones for elys, but I think i did good on leviathan.GreenAiden555 22:36, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Finished SkyTown earlier today. Also tidied up Elysia a bit. Jack-026 00:20, 7 September 2007 (UTC) I've been helping here for quite a long time, but I haven't been on very frequently. I'll help improve the articles related to the side-scrollers when I can; unfortunately, I have played none of the Prime games. BambookidX 00:22, 7 September 2007 (UTC) I've been working on some of the older pages such as the Bounty Hunters from Metroid Prime Hunters and the aforementioned game's article. I have yet to play Prime 3(no Wii) but I'll help where and when I can. Gruntyking117 21:55, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Irrelevant, but front page?...O_oGreenAiden555 21:00, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :Anyway, relevant: I started the last two metroid articles....THEY NEED WORK! ;-;GreenAiden555 02:55, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Okay, am I the only one noticing the disturbing lack of images around the site? Seriously, everyone boot 'er to Google and start looking. Hopefully I'll soon be able to upload a boatload of images from Prime 3. Good Hunting! P.S. Sorry I haven't been able to do anything constructive lately. Gorram homework will be the death of me. Jack-026 19:59, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, that plan for all the screenshots fell through. Sorry everybody. Jack-026 01:51, 15 September 2007 (UTC) I just signed up and plan to help out with the Metroid Wiki. I've done some minor edits so far, but I think what I really plan to work on right now is the Bryyo section for Corruption, and then maybe I'll find something after that. Lanse 01:25, 23 September 2007 (UTC) I signed up last month. I've just rewrote Celestial Gateway (Level) because it was about the Phazon Beam. I am going to help out a lot since I kinda think editing articles is fun. I also did some minor edits. I am going to add categories to articles that have none (that don't already have a article of the same name). MarioGalaxy2433g5 22:19, 9 October 2007 (UTC) I just signed up yesterday have already edited some Boss articles. I think putting helpful information is...helpful to people and i plan to expand a lot of insufficient explanations of enemies/bosses. Crypto138 00:48, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :I think we need more images. Unfortunately right now I'm using a Wii. That means I can't upload any right now. MarioGalaxy2433g5 00:57, 28 November 2007 (UTC) YO! Hey, if its ok with you id be more than happy to help, i know more than enough about metroid than some metroid fans know, ask me anything and i can answer it within a heartbeat (over exatturation, u cant really do that lol) well.. i dont know Everything on metroid like some ppl i know do, BUT i know well enough (even th dark samus message in th begenning of corruption) do last me a while so yea... if its any topic that needs editing say like... the origins of dark samus or the sa-x or whoever/ whatever... i will make it my mission to get the job done :3 well... thats all i have to say for myself, its up to you to decide whether u wanna hire me or not -salutes- later later metroid peeples! --M3tr0idgrl 02:55, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Minor articles are under construction. I need some editing on some new pages I made, Gronkat and Olbap, just basic cleanup. Anything been on anyone's minds? An article that's needed? :The category for blocks needs more articles in it. I'll work on it later. MarioGalaxy2433g5 22:38, 28 November 2007 (UTC) hmmmmmm... maybe an article on that supposed metroid movie maybe.. or something on the upcoming metroid dread :3.. i onno--M3tr0idgrl 02:30, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Added Shot Block. It is quite small, but there isn't much to write for one. MarioGalaxy2433g5 22:40, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::The Metroid Prime Pinball section is seriously lacking. I created Metroid Mania. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 22:29, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Created Pirate Frigate (Pinball). It needs work. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 15:20, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not new to the series, but new to the wiki. I'll help. MetroidVeteran 20:16, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Hey I'll help out. Navolas 17:12, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Seriously the Pinball section is lacking. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:14, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Created the room lists. They need work. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 16:26, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::Created Hive Chamber A. I think I did pretty well on it. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 01:33, 1 February 2008 (UTC)